tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Red Express Coaches
* Thomas, Percy and the Coal |last_appearance =Main Line Engines |creator(s) = * Rev. W. Awdry, Britt Allcroft, & David Mitton * C. Reginald Dalby & Tenmille |gender=Females |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England * Scotland |basis = * British Railways Mark 1 coaches * Southern Railway Maunsell coaches |vehicle = Rolling stock |wheels = 8 each |designer(s) = * British Railways * Southern Railway |builder(s) = * British Railways * Southern Railway |year_built = * Between 1951 and 1963 * Between 1925 and 1936 |railway = * North Western Railway * British Railways * Southern Railway |owner(s) = * Sir Topham Hatt * British Railways }} The Red Express Coaches are generally used for other fast trains, but occasionally used for the Express. Biography ''The Railway Series'' These coaches are commonly pulled by Gordon. They were first used as part of the Royal Train during Queen Elizabeth II's visit to Sodor. They were later used for the Wild Nor' Wester up until being replaced by Pip and Emma. One of these coaches is pulled by Thomas. After arriving at Tidmouth at 3:30pm with the express, engines have to shunt a coach from the train into the bay platform for passengers wanting to travel to destinations on Thomas' Branch Line. ''Thomas & Friends'' These coaches are commonly pulled by Edward, Henry and James. In the third series, Duck commonly pulled them on the Little Western. Gordon pulled them in the fourth series when he met Sir Handel and in the fifth series when he went to go test the new station. They vanished after the twelfth series but returned in the twentieth series. Some red express coaches belong to British Railways and are pulled by D261 and the Flying Scotsman. Personality In the Railway Series, were sentient despite never being illustrated with visible faces. Like many coaches on Sodor, they do not appreciate being bumped by an engine, and if they are not handled properly, they can get back at their engine. In the television series, they are non-sentient. Technical Details Basis In the Railway Series, they were based on British Railways Mark 1 coaches with corridors. File:BRMk1Coaches.png|BR MK1 composite coaches File:BRMk1Coach.jpg|BR MK1 brake coaches In the television series, the models of the coaches were based on the Southern Railway Maunsell coaches without corridors. In the model era, they first appeared in Series 2. These red coaches were long, had broad windows on one side and narrow windows on the other. For production of the third series, shorter variants of these coaches were introduced and gradually replaced the original longer coaches. In Thomas and the Magic Railroad, the short variants of the red coaches received updated models with more details. Since the CGI Series, the coach designs had been altered to be much taller and thinner compared to the previous ones. File:TheExpressCoachesBasis.jpg|Real SR Maunsell coaches Types of designs in the Railway Series: File:BRMK1CoachRWS.png|Composite coaches (with corridors) File:BRMK1BrakecoachRWS.png|Brake coaches (with corridors) Types of designs in the Model era: File:RedExpressCoach1.png|Composite coaches (longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:RedExpressCoach2.png|Composite coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:RedExpressBrakeCoach1.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:RedExpressBrakeCoach2.png|Brake coaches (longer variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:RedExpressCoach3.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:RedExpressCoach4.png|(shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) File:RedExpressBrakeCoach3.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; narrow windows 1 side only) File:RedExpressBrakeCoach4.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows 1 side only) Types of designs in the CGI era: File:RedExpressCoach5.png|Composite coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) File:RedExpressBrakeCoach5.png|Brake coaches (shorter variants; broad windows both sides) Livery In the Railway Series, these coaches are commonly painted have been painted red with cream coloured window surrounds. File:MainRedExpressCoachesRWS.png|Red express coaches in the Railway Series The long variants are painted dark red with white window surrounds and black rooftops in Series 2. File:MainRedExpressCoachesModel1.png|Dark red coaches with white window surrounds The short variants are painted dark red with cream window surrounds. These coaches have a yellow stripe running down each sides and black rooftops. File:MainRedExpressCoachesModel2.png|Dark red coaches with cream window surrounds and yellow stripes The Royal Train The Royal Train was painted dark red with white window surrounds, light grey rooftops, whitewall wheels and white buffers. File:TheRoyalTrain.png|The Royal Train in the Railway Series File:RoyalTrainModel.png|The Royal Train in the Television Series Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Gordon the Big Engine' - Paint Pots and Queens * 'The Eight Famous Engines' - Gordon Goes Foreign * 'The Twin Engines' - Hullo Twins and The Missing Coach * 'Main Line Engines' - Wrong Road |-|Television Series= , Henry's Forest, The Trouble with Mud, No Joke for James, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, Buzz, Buzz, All at Sea, One Good Turn, Tender Engines, Escape, Oliver Owns Up, Bulgy, Heroes and Percy, James and the Fruitful Day * 'Series 4' - A Bad Day for Sir Handel, Thomas and Stepney, Bowled Out, Toad Stands By, Bulls Eyes, Thomas and the Special Letter, Paint Pots and Queens and Mind that Bike * 'Series 5' - A Better View for Gordon, Lady Hatt's Birthday Party and Thomas and the Rumours * 'Series 6' - Middle Engine, James and the Red Balloon, Jack Frost, Gordon Takes a Tumble, Thomas the Jet Engine and Edward the Very Useful Engine * 'Series 7' - Emily's New Coaches, Bulgy Rides Again, Harold and the Flying Horse and Best Dressed Engine * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Tuba, Percy's New Whistle, Henry and the Wishing Tree, Thomas Saves the Day, Percy's Big Mistake, Emily's New Route, Gordon Takes Charge, Spic and Span, Edward the Great, Thomas Gets it Right, As Good as Gordon and Too Hot for Thomas * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Thomas' Milkshake Muddle, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out and Saving Edward * 'Series 10' - Toby's Afternoon Off, It's Good to be Gordon, Edward Strikes Out, Emily and the Special Coaches, Thomas and the Colours and James the Second Best * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Storyteller, Don't be Silly, Billy and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Steady Eddie and Toby's Special Surprise * 'Series 20' - Sidney Sings, Toby's New Friend, Engine of the Future and All in Vain * 'Series 22' - Confusion Without Delay Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2005 - Calling All Engines! * 2016 - The Great Race * 2017 - Journey Beyond Sodor * 2018 - Big World! Big Adventures! }} Merchandise * Ertl Company * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Departing Now * Tomica * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Tomix * De Agostini * Bachmann * Hornby * Nakayoshi * Boss * Choro-Q * LEGO Trivia *One of the brake coaches from Thomas and the Magic Railroad to Series 12 is owned by Twitter user: ThomasTankMerch See Also * Express Coaches * Green Express Coaches * Gordon's Special Coaches * The Wild Nor' Wester * Thomas' Special Coach Category:Coaches Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:The Mainland Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Standard gauge Category:Female characters Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western